Korthrazath
"Take wealth from the wealthy- Take power from the powerful- Take gospel from preachers- Take what makes someone something and what do you have? A creature worth nothing but a soul." Origin Raised by a single mother of three, Golbindr is the youngest among them, having an Elder Brother and Sister who both care very much for him, even if they are only a few years apart. When they were all younger, they were on the streets of a poor city, begging or stealing what they could to survive while their mother sold herself for coin to make up for what her children could not get. His elder brother was the thief, his elder sister would dance, and he would beg, as a young and quite beautiful child he would get a lot of attention, even if some of it was misdirected as he looked feminine when he was around this age. When he was only around the age of twelve or thirteen, he experienced what this city was truly like. A group of men who were interested in his mother had followed her back to her home where her children waited for her. The group broke down their shodden wood door and proceeded to violently beat and rape her, the daughter, and Golbindr, who was sill feminine-like at this age. Their older brother had escaped getting the guard, only to get told to beat it. The City did not care for the weak and the poor, they saw them as nuisances and insects crawling about by the grace of the Emperor. After the men had left, Golbindr swore that he would get revenge, one day. His hatred for humanity grew from that point onwards, turning him into an even more cruel person than he would have already been. His Elder Brother and Sister both were worried that he may turn into something horrible, like a criminal. The years took their toll, Golbindr grew up to be a very strong man, larger than either of his siblings and his mother. He never knew who his father was so it was left to the imagination of how he became this large. The day finally came, when he could rightfully exact his revenge on this city. Golbindr had stolen a blade from one of the guardhouses several weeks prior to this day, keeping it wrapped in a dirty cloth to make it seem worthless. He found out where the men from many years ago were staying at that night, and he made his move. That night, more blood was spilled in that inn than had been in that city in his entire lifetime, by his hand. He slaughtered the entire inn, staff, patrons, and passerby's alike. He left none in his awakening to this life he knows now. Shortly after this happened, Golbindr fled the city and vowed only to return when he could get his family out alive and unharmed. Father of the Demon inside Golbindr had spent many nights tirelessly wandering the country in hope of getting somewhere he could live, during these traveling hours he found a large cave, seemingly abandoned for all intents and purposes. It was getting dark and looked to be raining soon, so he took shelter. Upon entering the cave, it looked entirely barren, there was nothing but cold stone and darkness. At least this would be out of the rain, that's all that mattered. He sat along the wall, brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. He attempted to sleep for the first time in a while, but he couldn't. There was something whispering in his ears it felt like, calling him deeper into the cave. He gave in. After what felt like just a couple of feet, was actually quite deep into the cave, upon nearing where he thought the back was, he saw a faint light blue glow shining on the walls of a clearing. He entered this part of the cave and found a small, well-made, stone pedestal filled with this shining blue water. Golbindr stepped up and looked into this water, which merely showed his reflection, in a more demented manner. This caused him to step back out of fear, unsure what that was about, only to find standing opposite of him, was himself. Whatever had just happened, something had triggered his fight or flight instinct and he ran up and tackled himself, bringing out his blade and shoving it through the neck of his opposite, then hammering it to the side with his foot to decapitate the illusion. The head rolled and then melted into nothing, as did the body. This angered Golbindr- was this a trick? Was someone toying with him? He hated this and kicked the stone pedestal over to spill the contents of the water on the ground, which dispersed into a vapor and was no more. After this, he heard a horrific scratching on the walls of the cave, when he turned to see what it was, there was writing in an unfamiliar language. He stepped up to it and found that he actually did understand this cryptic writing. And it only spelled out a name, Khorramzadeh. Category:Player Characters